


Dreams

by Light_in_the_Sea_of_Bitterness



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: almost dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_in_the_Sea_of_Bitterness/pseuds/Light_in_the_Sea_of_Bitterness
Summary: The dreams screamed at her to do this teaching her the steps. But now she’s here and the dreams are louder asking to come inside, to become her.





	1. Lost

The fog started to lift from the almost calm lake. It felt almost wrong to disturb it, but even so I have to keep moving. I push the boat into the water causing light ripples. I step in lightly wincing when the cold water makes it over my boots. I quickly hop in the kayak and head away from shore. The words to a song quickly pop into my head and I paddle to their rhythm.

Looking behind me I see my old life. The old cabin that always had a draft, a tire swing I lost hours on. I spent many a summer here. I look away a tear in my eye.

I can’t stay there, I can’t have my old life back, the only thing to do is to move on. Follow the song ringing in my soul, echoing in my dreams.

I am alone out here no one to follow when I enter the depths, no one to try to stop me, no one to blame themselves when I don’t come back. It would look like another accident on the great lake.

Without another thought I dive into the water. I kept swimming down and down and down. My lungs hurt, they cried out for air, but I have to keep going, I need to keep going.

_It has to be down here, I know it’s down here! What else could the dreams mean!_

__I start to panic the lack of oxygen affecting my brain slowing it, panicking it. Still I kept going my vision fading in and out, and my blood pumping loudly in my ears. A pale green light was waiting for me opening up into a doorway swallowing me inside.


	2. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain washes away the pain

The soft waves of a foreign shore slowly bring me back to consciousness. The first thing that I notice is a cold harsh rain pattering on my back. I failed. I couldn’t find it. I messed up again. I couldn’t. I can’t. I’m stuck here in a shadow of what I know exists. I lay there too stiff to get up, too tired to try. I don’t even question how I am alive. I lay there trying to ignore the world. Trying to ignore every drop of the never ending rain, every footstep.

Wait, footsteps?

The stillness in me is that of the dead. I hope they don’t investigate me. I’m not here, I’m not here, You Can’t See Me. I am nothing, I’m not here, please don’t notice. Most of the footsteps keep going away from me. But one, one of the people come closer.

“You don’t see me, can’t see the failure pattering on my back seeking into my bones, none of you see me ...” the man speaking my thoughts pauses.

The panic inside me rises but I stay still, so still. Maybe he will leave me alone, maybe I will be fine, I can stay here until the ground takes me. The group is talking to him. What are they saying I can’t hear. Please don’t come closer. I ... I just want to stay here.


End file.
